haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Chambellan
Chambellan (Kreyol: Chanbèlan) is a commune in the Jérémie Arrondissemnt, part of the Grand'Anse department of Haiti. The population was 26,459 inhabitants at the 2015 census. ]] Etymology A Chambellan (English: chamberlain; camerarius in Latin) is a gentleman in charge of the service of the chamber of a monarch or a prince, at whose court he lives. History and Geography According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 73.13 square kilometers (28.24 mi²), of which 46.52 sq. km (64%) is rural, 26.40 sq. km (36%) is suburban, and 0.21 sq. km (>1%) is urban. The commune is bordered on the north by the commune of Abricots, on the east by Moron, on the southwest by Anse-d'Hainault, and on the northwest by Dame-Marie. Chambellan's northern portion is bisected by east-west Route 72, which runs through the villages of Chambellan Center - Ville de Chambellan - and Lavalette-Dormand. Route 72 links Jérémie the departmental capital with Chambellan and the west coast town of Dame-Marie. Chambellan was originally founded as a habitation within the boundaries of what was then the Haute Grande-Rivière communal section of Jérémie. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1958. It has two communal sections. By its geographical position, it is considered interior. Its dominant relief is the hills and its climate is normal. The inhabitants of this commune Chambellan have the name Chambellanais. Demography Communal Sections Economy ]] With regard to the economic and finacial infrastructures, the commune is very poorly provided. There are only two restaurants, two caisses populaires and one marketing co-op. Livestock, agriculture, trade are the main economic activities of the inhabitants of the commune. The inhabitants get their supplies from other communes such as: Moron, Dame-Marie, Jérémie, Anse d'Hainault. Education The Ministry of National Education for Youth and Sport is represented by a School District Office (only for the primary level). The commune has a private kindergarten, several primary schools and one public secondary school. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune. A Health Center is listed as the only health facility in the commune with one doctor, three nurses, two auxilliaires and two certified matrons. According to locals, when one needs medical care that is beyond the medical center's scope, they must travel to nearby communes like Anse-d'Hainault by motorbike. On top of paying a 1000 gourde fare ($15 USD), interested patrons must walk at least 5km to a main road to find one. Culture Religion The town of Chambellan has one church and fourteen Catholic chapels, four Baptist churches, an Adventist church, one church of God and four other churches (Nazarene, Body of Christ, United of Haiti and Suffering in Christ). Organizations The municipality of Chambellan has no political parties; however, it has three grassroots organizations, a peasants group, a women's group and one NGO. Utilities The municipality of Chambellan has three rivers, seven springs, a pond, two lagoons and nine public fountains. It is not electrified. Communication There is no postal service, no telephone service, no radio station, no television station, no newspaper / magazine in the commune of Chambellan. Security In Chambellan, there is a police representation, a court of peace and a registry office. Leisure The town has no library, museum, theater and cinema. She has a field for the practice of football. There is no night club, only fourteen gaguères have been identified in the town. In terms of cultural heritage, there is a cave (Grotte Marie Govin) inside which is a source. The patron saint of the commune is Marie Goethy, celebrated on July 6th of each year. ]] Chambellan404.jpg|Street soccer in Chambellan, Haiti Chambellan404b.png|Peace court Chambellan404d.png|Household activities by the river Chambellan404e.png|Land by the river; most of the population lives by the river due to access; a hazard during storm conditions Chambellan404f.png Chambellan404g.png Chambellan404h.png Chamb404i.jpg|Chambellan, Haiti Women's Association. Beneficiary of livestock transfer program Chambellan.png|Women's Association. Beneficiary of livestock transfer program; Chambellan, Haiti Neighborhoods External links A hidden wonder of nature: http://www.haitiantreasures.com/HT_IMAGES/HT_about_us.htm Michael Vedrine Category:Jérémie Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Livestock production Category:Agriculture production Category:Landlocked communes